Nikmatnya sepupu
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Mikoto Uzumaki, seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai Suami bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang bahagia. Namun, semua itu berubah saat Mikoto masuk ke rumahnya. Warning: Smut! Lemon! NTR(?) Dan semua yang explicit. Ficlet
1. Chapter 1

Mikoto melambaikan tangannya saat Naruo-sang Suami pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari nafkah. Wanita itu tersenyum manis saat Naruto keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Tetapi senyuman itu menghilang, setelah Naruto pergi jauh.

Dibelakangnya, ada sosok lelaki berambut raven yang berada di dalam rumah Uzumaki itu. Mikoto menyadarinya saat ia melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, wanita itu berbalik dan menatap malu sosok raven itu.

"Sudah pergi?"

Mikoto tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia langsung mencium bibir pemuda raven itu dengan ganas. Sementara itu, si pemuda raven itu menerima ciuman yang diberikan oleh Mikoto. Dia sangat menikmati bibir manis milik wanita tersebut.

Kemudian, kedua tangan si raven mulai bergerak ke bawah, dan meremas kedua pantat sintal milik Mikoto. Ia juga memasukkan tangannya ke dalam, bermain-main dengan gumpalan daging yang lezat. Mikoto mendesah di dalam ciuman tersebut, dia menikmati remasan yang diberikan oleh si pemuda.

"Puaah, Sasuke...kau bisa memuaskanku lebih dari suamiku hhaaah..."

Pria bernama Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum saja, ia dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Mikoto. Lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu, pemuda itu melepas seluruh pakaian Mikoto hingga wanita itu telanjang bulat.

Sasuke sendiri membuka celana panjangnya, dan mengeluarkan penis besar yang sudah berdiri tegap. Ia siap untuk menjebol vagina Mikoto untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya, penis tegang itu masuk ke dalam vagina Mikoto.

Kedua mata Mikoto terpejam saat benda itu masuk, ia menikmati sodokan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. "Ahhh, yeaahhh," desah Mikoto yang menikmati genjotan Sasuke. "Lakukan terus Sasuke-kun...tubuhku adalah milikmu!"

Sasuke menyeringai sesaat, ia kemudian mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. "Kau sungguh nikmat Mikoto, aku tak tau jika sepupuku bisa seenak ini."

"Yessh, fuck me, fill me with your sperm!"

Sasuke tak mendengarkan racauan Mikoto, ia terus menggenjot vagina Mikoto yang sudah sangat basah.

**Bruk**

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, ia masih setia menyeringai saat seorang lelaki pirang berdiri mematung dengan tas yang sudah jatuh di atas lantai. "Kau tau Naruto, kau telah memberikan sebuah kesalahan fatal saat kau mengijinkan aku tinggal disini."

"..."

"Lihat, istrimu sungguh menikmatinya!"

Naruto jatuh terduduk, air matanya turun deras saat ia melihat wajah kenikmatan dari Istrinya, Mikoto Uzumaki. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau sepupu Mikoto akan berbuat sejauh ini.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**.**

**End!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto duduk di pinggiran kasur, ia terus menghisap sebatang rokok lalu mengeluarkan asapnya. Pikirannya terus menerawang saat dirinya berada di dalam rumahnya sendiri, ia tahu jika Istrinya itu bermain tengah bermain belakang bersama seseorang. Ia sendiri kurang tau siapa orang tersebut.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya seorang wanita yang ada dibelakang dia.

Naruto menoleh menatap sosok wanita itu, ia juga melihat beberapa wanita lainnya di sana. Mereka sedang tidur sambil berpelukan. "Izumi? Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan Istriku saja."

Izumi Uchiha, Ibu kandung dari Sasuke, sepupu Mikoto. Ia telah selesai bermain bersama Naruto. Di belakang Izumi, ada seorang wanita berambut merah darah, dia adalah Karin Uzumaki, sepupunya dan tunangan dari Sasuke, wanita itu sedang tidur bersama Satsuki Uchiha, adik kesayangan Sasuke.

"Apakah mereka berdua bermain dibelakangku?"

Izumi tersenyum tipis. "Kalaupun mereka bermain, kita masih bisa bermain kan? Kau sungguh perkasa jika di atas ranjang, Naruto. Mereka berdua saja sampai lemas begitu."

Ada perasaan bangga saat Izumi memujinya. Dia pun mematikan rokok miliknya, lalu kembali bermain dengan para wanita itu.

**..**

**.**

**Now!**

Naruto mengusap kedua matanya, ia kemudian membuang napasnya. "Baiklah, kalian bermain saja, aku juga tak peduli jikalau kalian bermain. Di laci kamar, ada sebuah amplop coklat, kau tinggal memberi cap di sana." Naruto membenahi dasinya yang sedikit longgar, lalu mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di dalam tas kerjanya.

Naruto menunjukkan foto itu kepada Sasuke, ia bisa melihat wajah pemuda Raven itu yang sangat terkejut. Dia melihat, Adik, Ibunya serta Tunangannya sedang memegang penis perkasa milik Naruto.

Pria pirang itu menyeringai. "Kau boleh ambil Istriku, tapi Ibumu, Adik tersayangmu, serta Tunanganmu menjadi milikku. Bermainlah sepuasanya, karena aku juga akan bermain dengan orang yang kau sayangi, Sasuke Uchiha."

Si Raven itu mengerang keras saat tahu kalau Naruto juga bermain dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Selamat tinggal pecundang."

Naruto pergi dari rumah itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meraung, serta Mikoto yang masih shock berat.

**..**

**.**

**END**

**A/N: oke, saya ngampas lagi. Saya sendiri nggak sejahat itu sih, pasti ada Sequel seperti ini hahahaha, **

**Ha.**

**Okay, bye!**


End file.
